exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Blanca Harumageddon
Blanca Harumageddon is an alternate version of Hina Harumageddon. Story Holy Envoy Brought to Timeline X9999999 by the wish of Akasha, Onesiphore grew up there as a "normal", albeit powerful and talented young girl. Due to her skills, she enrolled in a prestigious academy where she joined Team BOROS, training to defeat Archons, effectively becoming their leader, and supporting Akira Kaminari who joined the team as well. However, she had to face a mysterious threat behind the Archon, leaving alongside her team. Blanca could not help at first her team as they saved Seraphim from the mysterious Adonai. However, she felt more and more tied to said entity - due to residual Hourai inside her. While Blanca led at first a team to stop Adonai from devouring the planet's free will, she found herself instead unable to resist the powerful cosmic entity's pull and instead offered part of her Soul to Adonai, becoming her loyal servant. Blanca would eventually be blessed by Adonai and give birth to Liora, a Future Child of ineffable potential. Distant Summons Blanca was eventually summoned to a distant Divine Servant war as a pseudo-Divine Servant of Virgo due to Biohazard's interference. There, she took advantage of this to spread the word of Adonai among people infected by Biohazard, curing them through baptism. However, she was taken down by a group of Servants who disliked her proselytism. She was transported home afterwards by Adonai's grace. Appearance Blanca is a young woman with golden eyes, long flowing green hair, and a body acknowledged as "perfect" for her time's beauty standards. Once dressed in a standard school uniform, she is now dressed in the modest white and gold clothing of a High Priestess of Adonai. Personality Blanca is a brave, honorable and virtuous woman who throws away her own chances of salvation to help and protect another. Even more so than any other divergent Hina, she is selfless and devoted to her team's well-being, although she can still doubt, showing a fallible side when alone. Upon encountering Adonai however, Blanca's perception of life changed, choosing to follow her as an absolute path and following Adonai's vision to the death, although she still helps the Seraph sometimes with understanding the concept of "humanity". Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: Blanca possesses extremely high-level physical abilities, able to compete with the most powerful Archons quite easily. * Akashic Mastery: Blanca possessed powers of Akashic proportions, but they were sealed away during her life in Adonai's world, until the latter awakened and restored them. * Divine Servant Abilities: During her time as a pseudo-Divine Servant of Virgo, her abilities are further bolstered, as expected. Storylines * Absolute Thesis features her. * Magus Wars : Hina features her as Blanca of Virgo. Trivia * Blanca's name means "white" in several languages. * She is associated with White and Red Mana, which in Planeswalker language is often associated with the term Boros. * Interestingly, while the existence of other BOROS members is easily explainable due to them being Future Children, Blanca's exact existence and the reason of her presence there - as well as age, experience and past - are still unknown. Category:Character Category:Harumageddon Category:Interra Category:Lunarean Category:Divine Servant